Wallflower: Avox Girl's POV
by iwantmycupcake
Summary: Avox girl's point of view! R&R Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Lifeless

I yawn and fee; the bright light filling my eyes. It is the early morning type of soft blue with the sun warming its way through the clouds. I imagine my mother opening the curtains and gently nudging me awake for work. I shake my head when I find myself surrounded in white starchy sheets and a wrinkly grayed haired man who I knew was President Snow.

"Well, well." President Snow clucks his tongue. "What do we have here?" he sneers.

I try replying, but a huge amount of pain terrorizes my mouth. A tear runs down my cheek when I realize I have lost my tongue. I can't speak anymore. My love of poetry, words, and music were now gone. I wouldn't be able to laugh ever again. I start to sob; even the choking watery gasps had become pitiful squeaks. My life was doomed.

President stares hard at me. "What do you know about the Rebellion?" I flinch like someone has just slapped my cheek.

"Yes." President Snow sneers, "I know all about District 11's little plans of rebelling. Well, most, and if you aren't going to speak up about your plot, I guess you'll have to work as a servant for the rest of your life."

My heart pounds in my ears, how much did he know about the Rebellion? Why would he be asking for information if he claimed he knew all about it? I couldn't risk giving up information he didn't know. I couldn't let Mama, Papa, Renee, and all of District 11 down. They were relying on me.

I would have to stay here and become an Avox. It could be possible to escape if I could find a map of the Capital and all the tunnels and secret passageways. Even though I had not made it to District 13 to bring the message that we would come, it was the best I would be able to do.

"I guess you have to live here for the rest if your life then." President Snow sighs, "No worries, I'll have Jasmine bring you to the servant's quarters." He pressed a few buttons on a walkie talkie device.

After a few seconds, a tall, broad shouldered with striking features walks in. Her high heels click the floor. I assume she is Jasmine.

Jasmine nods to President Snow and looks at me. I bite my lip as I walk out barefoot following her. I don't bother looking for my backpack or the few pieces of food I had with me when I got caught.

I pay attention to the marble floor and all the doors and hallways. I make note of names of the plaques on the doorways.

Soon, we pass the kitchen. We walk to the back and she opens what looks like the janitor's closet.

Jasmine inserts a key. "This is your new room."

She pushes me in. Jasmine opens up one of the cabinets and pulls out a huge pile of clothing. She lays each piece of set of clothing out on the dusty bed.

"One for each day." Jasmine says, "blue on Mondays, green on Tuesdays, yellow on Wednesdays, purple on Thursdays, red on Fridays, silver on Saturday, and white on Sundays, and these are your undergarments. Get dressed." Jasmine waits as I awkwardly tug on my set of blue with a heavy heart.

Blue, green, yellow, purple, red, silver, white. I think to myself over and over again. The words feel awkward in my head, I was much more used to the letters rolling in my mouth.

She explains how I would be running errands for people. Jasmine takes out a small pouch from the bag with the clothing.

"Don't move." She dares. Jasmine slowly unzips the pouch and exposes a needle. Naturally, I flinch. "It's a tracker." She explains as she shoots daggers into my eyes. I am half-tempted to bolt out the open door, but I know I won't be able to make it. I feel like I'm going to die any second.


	2. Chapter 2: Recruited

I yawned and felt the bright light filling my eyes. It was the early morning type of soft blue with the sun warming its way through the clouds. I imagined my mother opening the curtains and gently nudging me awake for work. I shook my head when I found myself surrounded in white starchy sheets and a wrinkly grayed haired man who I knew was President Snow.

"Well, well." President Snow clucked his tongue. "What do we have here?" he sneered.

I tried replying, but then a huge amount of pain terrorized my mouth. A tear ran down my cheek when I realized I had lost my tongue. I couldn't speak anymore. My love of poetry, words, and music were now gone. I wouldn't be able to laugh ever again. I started to sob; even the choking watery gasps had become pitiful squeaks. My life was doomed.

President stared hard at me. "What do you know about the Rebellion?" I flinched like someone had just slapped me cheek.

"Yes." President Snow sneered,"I know all about District 11's little plans of rebelling. Well, most, and if you aren't going to speak up about your plot, I guess you'll have to work as a servant for the rest of you life."

My heart pounded in my ears, how much did he know about the Rebellion? Why would he be asking for information if he claimed he knew all about it? I couldn't risk giving up information he didn't know. I couldn't let Mama, Papa, Renee, and all of District 11 down. They were relying on me.

I would have to stay here and become an Avox. It could be possible to escape if I could find a map of the Capital and all the tunnels and secret passageways. Even though I had not made it to Disrict 13 to bring the message that we would come, it was the best I would be able to do.

"I guess you have to liveere for th rest if your life then." President Snow sighed, "No worries, I'll have Jasmine bring you to the servant's quarters." He pressed a few buttons on a walkie talkie device.

After a few seconds, a tall, broad shouldered with striking features walked. Her high heels clicked the floor as she walked in. I assumed she was Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded to President Snow and looked at me. I bit my lip as I walked out in barefeet following her. I didn't bother looking for my backpack or the few pieces of food I had with me when I got caught.

I paid attention to the marble floor and all the doors and hallways. I made note of names of the plaques on the doorways.

Soon, we passed the kitchen. We walked to the back and she opened what looked like the janitor's closet.

Jasmine inserted a key and opened the door. "This is your new room."

She pushed me in. Jasmine opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a huge pile of clothing. She laid each piece of set of clothing out on the dusty bed.

"One for each day." Jasmine said, "blue on Mondays, green on Tuesdays, yellow on Wednesdays, purple on Thursdays, red on Fridays, silver on Saturday, and white on Sundays, and these are your undergarments. Get dressed." Jasmine waited as I awkwardly tugged on my set of blue with a heavy heart.

Blue, green, yellow, purple, red, silver, white. I thought to myself over and over again. The words felt awkward in my head, I was much more used to the letters rolling in my mouth.

She explained how I would be running errands for people. Jasmine took out a small pouch from the bag with the clothing.

"Don't move." She dared. Jasmine slowly opened the pouch and exposed a needle. Naturally, I flinched. "It's a tracker." She explained as she shot daggers into my eyes. I was half-tempted to bolt out the open door, but I knew I wouldn't be able to make it. I felt like I was going to die any second.


	3. Chapter 3: Holding On, Barely

I notice how the door doesn't have a doorknob from the inside. My stomach churns at the thought of anyone coming inside while I was asleep. Right on cue, the door clicks and opens.

Jasmine stares hard at me. "Get you lazy tush outta here already! It's already 6 in the morning! You should be up by now!"

I want to scream at her for screwing up my life, for being a useless, idiotic capital resident who only thinks about what color to dye her skin the next week. I shout these words in my head, but it's no use. I can't talk. I roll my eyes instead and hop out of bed anyways. Luckily, I already wore the green outfit to bed, so I don't have to waste any of Jasmine's "precious time".

I try my hand at creating some cake in the kitchen. No luck. I awkwardly leave the cook as he curses after me, tossing a few eggs narrowly missing my head and adding on to the humongous mess I have made.

I sit with a couple of Avoxs as they knit some pairs of socks for President Snow. Mine look like a tangled up knot of string. It's unbelievable of how many pointless things you can do to waste time here in the Capital. And how many things you can mess up.

"Carefully," warns the person who is teaching me how to make dyes for the Capitol. "Careful!" She screams as dump the bucket of lime green into the hot pink. "Eeughhh!!!" she sounds like she's trying to strangle herself. She starts crying, yes crying, as I mix in a drop of blue, a bit of orange, until it looks like a cat threw up. I glance up in satisfaction. Ha! I sneer in my head, I'd like to see Jasmine try this on! The woman is still crying as I leave to go to the indoor garden. I bet she's crying from joy, I think musing to myself, she probably never saw anyone do such a good job. I realize it's the first time that I'm actually happy since… I trail off in my head. I don't want to go on and think about… I shake my head making myself focus.

"No!" the gardener screams. "You're supposed to water _those_ plants with this!" she points to bunch of ugly looking tall white flowers. The once beautiful pink roses start to wilt in front of my eyes, becoming dead moldy piles of thorny leaves. I shrug my shoulders. The gardener takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She points out the door. People look up from their work with wide eyes as I leave.

Jasmine finally brings me to Presidents Snow's office. "Nothing!" she screams in frustration. President Snow swivels around in his lumpy chair to look at me. "Honey," he coos, "Don't be too proud of yourself. You don't know what I can do. I have complete power. Everyone lives in my fist." I silently agree in my mind. He is a monster.

Finally after the sky has become an eerie black, I am allowed to go back into my little corner and Jasmine locks me in. I can hear the tiny click go off as she closes the door. I fall into my stiff "bed" and cry myself to sleep thinking of Mikal and what he would do. I want to go home.


End file.
